keep moving
by you didn't did you
Summary: kakashi's trying,iruka's blaming can they pull through and keep moving YAOI if you don't like it don't read it!
1. chapter1

iruka's POV

I had to work at the mission desk this morning some ninja consider this safe work and it is...just not for me. I like the paper work it's calming and relaxing….

"Ruka-kun!"

shit.

I turn my head just in time to see anko walk over to my desk and plop herself down on my desk. Today was going so good to. It's not like don't like talking to my friend it just she's a bit flamboyant at times.

"rrruuukkkkaa" she stretched out my name bringing me back to reality.

"Oh sorry " I say and blush god they never stop

"Are you okay ?" she says if she went away id be better.

"fine, so to what do i owe the visit" why is she here anyway I hope nothing like last time

" I came-"

" Here." I know that voice id know it if i was deaf. I looked to see kakashi handing me a crumpled up looking mission report and one angry anko planning revenge for being interrupted. I sat up in my chair and took it from his hand.

"As much as i would like to take this I'm afraid i can't " I say sarcastically he raised his eyebrow

"why not?" kakashi ask I'm really starting to think he does this for kicks

"well there's some crusty sauce over here in this corner. I hope god that sticky stuff is gum with a little dog fur on it over there by the bottom and i think this is.. "I held the paper up to my nose

Oh.

"I-is this dog piss ?" i said in a voice so low every ninja in the room turned to look at me quietly fuming,

"Maybe" he said his face squishing up like a smile. Wait that bastards smiling!

Author's POV

5

4

3

2

1...

KAKASHI!" kakashi smile grew into a shit eating grin under the cloth of his mask watching iruka about to blow his top.

"WHAT KIND OF-" iruka's voice faulted as he watched anko pull kakashi into the hall in a vice grip by on his vest.

"But" iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose going back to his desk

kakashi was on his feet in the hallway facing an excited and mischievous looking anko.

" you brought me out here to grin like an idiot." kakashi stated. anko slapped in the head and looked him in the eye.

"so, what did it take an exorcism to get you back from the ghosties. I haven't seen you hit on someone in forever " anko asked smirking

"no, just a realization" kakashi answered impassively slumping his shoulders

"welcome back to now" said anko patting kakashi on the head "so your going to ask him out tonight?" anko looked at kakashi

"let me guess tonight ramen, chitchat all that right" her voice filled with laughter at her own private joke "something like that" kakashi said shrugging his shoulders .anko turned to walk she stopped and whispered "its not going to be that easy. Don't forget that he's human too. Good luck." she finished and walked off leaving kakashi to ponder for a few seconds before he walked back in to Iruka's desk

"Come again." Iruka said thinking he misheard

"Ichiraku's after you get off don't be late" kakashi repeated then turned and walked off.

Iruka looked around the mission room at the ninjas still staring at him. He gave his sensei glare "Get back to work!"

Iruka sat at the desk pondering weather to have dinner with kakashi are not. He knew the jounin had thing for him. He maybe a chunin but that did not make him oblivious. This seemed to much like the same situation and he didn't want to make that mistake again. He learned his lesson last time. Iruka could go but, He didn't think he was ready to be that close to anyone again or ever.

kakashi stirred his ramen with his chopsticks looking utterly bored from having to wait. Is this what it felt like to wait to wait for him... Nah. Kakashi turned when he heard foot steps approaching he looked up to see iruka with folder's bundled in his hands looking bothered

"Sit ,kakashi gestured to the chair and here I thought I the one who was supposed to be late." kakashi said patting the seat next to him

"No, I just came by so you wouldn't sit here long. You should go home. " iruka answered his voice a little low turned kakashi watched confused as he turned to continued his walk home.

kakashi turned in his seat and slipped down his mask and ate his cold ramen. Iruka may have brushed him off but, he isn't about to give up that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

kei- yea the kei is back! yea soo computer trouble and blah blah it's fixed now.

disclaimer-i don't own shit!

* * *

"you're here because" iruka turned to look at kakashi. "you owe me dinner" kakashi leaned forward to watch iruka make an aggravated face and take deep breaths. "I never said yes" iruka said trying to stay calm. "you never said no either and you left me to assume" Iruka just sighed and let his head hit the table.

"dinner then out" he moaned with his head still on the table. Iruka got up and steeped over the table and walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen he pulled out yesterdays leftovers of chicken and herb rice. He threw the leftovers on a plate and walked back into the living room. He dropped the plate on the table and went back to his work.

Kakashi looked up down at the plate and over at iruka's back.. "hey, it's cold' . Iruka turned around to see kakashi poking the lump rice like a kid poking an animal with a stick. He snatched the plate and took it to the kitchen to warm it. He came back to see kakashi reading his precious book. "out" iruka yelled as he dropped the plate back on the table. kakashi stayed only looked up from his book. "I need something to eat with ." Iruka walked cursing under his breath to fetch some utensils .He threw them on to the table.

Kakashi who sat watching amusedly looked at the teacher and raised his eyebrow. "Is this how you treat your guest ?" " but I didn't.." iruka turned his back and sat back down to his folders he wouldn't blow up and kill kakashi it would take to much time and he had papers to grade. "eat and leave". kakashi looked up when iruka spoke. He shrugged his shoulders and went to eating while watching iruka.

Iruka's thoughts drifted while he did his work he was surprised he was comfortable with this atmosphere in his house. He liked the feeling of another presence ;even if it was the impersonal crazy kakashi. Iruka turned his thoughts back to his work letting time slip by. kakashi pulled out his favorite book.

Iruka finished his paper work and staked the folders neatly on the table for the next morning. He got up from the floor and stepper over the table feeling the crick in his back. He pulled his arms and rolled his joints till he got a satisfactory pop. He crossed from his living room to his bedroom in the back. Iruka discarded his uniform for a nice pair of cotton pajama bottoms. He crossed the room and took out his hair tie and sat it on his dresser. Iruka saw that the light was still on in the living room and went to turn it off.

Kakashi raised his head from his book to take in a half naked iruka. He couldn't help but to let his gaze roam. He rolled his eyes up over iruka's stomach .He noticed his the soft cut of his abs seemed to be make them alluring than intimidating. His eyes continued up to marvel at iruka's caramel toned chest. He loved the way the color changed as it contoured over his collar bones. He moved his eyes further with the skin over iruka's neck. Kakashi noticed the littlie chocolate hairs clinging to that soft flesh. He traced them upwards over the curve of iruka's face to his lips .They made kakashi wonder what would they feel like smooth firm or indescribable.

Kakashi was cut out of his musings by an annoyed ,blushing and frustrated iruka. "What are you still doing here?" Iruka felt like stabbing something or more like someone. He looked back up at kakashi who was finally at him in his eyes. "well this afternoon ; I came to turn in a report and-" "not that I mean why are you still here!?" kakashi laid down on the couch ."it's comfortable." iruka sighed and buried his face in his palms so he could collect himself. "could you please leave ? I'm tired and would like to sleep." kakashi got up and walked up to the window sill and opened up the window. He turned back to the iruka and sat down on the window sill. ill leave on one condition." kakashi looked at iruka noticing that even thought he was annoyed he still was alluring. "no" iruka his head making the brown locks fly in every direction. " Fine ill stay" kakashi started to climb off the window sill. "wait what's the condition." kakashi stood against the wall." "just come with me tomorrow we won't go far." "fine ,so leave". you could see kakashi's smile as he slipped through the window.

* * *

_so R&R_


End file.
